Anchor Girl
by Onesixteen
Summary: Aubrey has to quit her anchor job with Chloe, leaving her with a new co-anchor. When Beca comes in for the job, Chloe sees right through her 'alt punk girl' act. (First chapter is probably more K, but later chapters are expected to be at least T)
1. Don't Let My Replacement Replace Me

Anchor Girl

_"You're watching channel 6 news with Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen," _the 7 pm news introduction buzzed through the studio as Chloe and Aubrey prepared themselves behind their desk.

"Are you ready for this?" Chloe asked, turning to Aubrey and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Of course, I mean it's not like it's a _huge_ secret," Aubrey said as she rubbed her expanded stomach and smiled at her best friend.

Aubrey was 8 months pregnant and tonight was her first time making the announcement publicly. It was a big deal because, well, Aubrey was a big deal. As was Chloe. They had the highest rated news show _in the nation. _Everyone in the LA area knew and loved them.

Along with the pregnancy announcement, Aubrey was also announcing her departure from the station. She wanted to have enough time to be with her new baby. Plus, her husband (Jesse Swanson; famous singer) made enough money for them to live quite comfortably.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Bre!" Chloe squealed.

Aubrey was about to answer when a man's voice buzzed through the intercom, "_Ladies, we're on in 5… 4… 3…"_

Both women sat straight and looked forward, and the sign was given for them to start.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Beale,"

"And I'm Aubrey Posen, and this is your channel 6 news at 7pm!"

* * *

"Great show guys! I don't know how you do it!" the cameraman, Benji, walked passed the blonde and the red head.

"Thanks Benji!" Chloe called after him, and then turned to Aubrey. "Happy last day," she said with a sad smile.

Aubrey returned the look and hugged her friend, "Just make sure my replacement doesn't replace me as your best friend too!"

"Never!" Chloe scoffed.

* * *

Chloe walked into her spacious apartment after dropping Aubrey off at her house. Throwing her keys on the front table, she couldn't help but feel a little lonely at the empty echo that rung through her long hallway.

She shouldn't be lonely. She was locally famous, she had dozens of close friends (being as she was so open with people), she had guys falling at her feet for goodness sakes! This thought made her snort, _as if I would care about that. _She thought to herself.

It wasn't even a full year ago that the skittish red head had come to terms with who she really was. After spending a couple months hiding it and hating herself on the inside, she eventually went to Aubrey, tears streaming down her face as she told her…

_ "One sec, who is it?" Aubrey opened the door to find a hysterical, crying Chloe on her front steps. "Oh my god, Chloe, what's wrong?!" She grabbed her best friend, led her the living room and sat her down._

_ "I…I… I can't live with this anymore! My life was perfect! Everyone will hate me… My life is over and I'm only 22…"_

_ "Honey, you're not making any sense, please slow down and just tell me what's going on!" the blonde tried to comfort Chloe by sitting next to her and putting her arm around her shoulders. The action seemed to only make Chloe shrink away, though._

_ "Aubrey, I think I need to tell you something."_

_ "You can tell me anything, you know that. You're my best friend and nothing will ever change how much I love you."_

_ Chloe let out a sad smile, "I don't know how you'll feel about that, but…" she took a deep breath._

_ Aubrey waited for her to continue. When it didn't seem like she was going to, she gave her a reassuring squeeze._

_ "Ok, well… I don't know how you'll feel about this," she repeated. "But, I'm… Bre, I'm gay."_

_ Aubrey sat there and gave Chloe a funny look, almost as if questioning her. Chloe felt uncomfortable under her gaze and spoke again. _

_ "Please just tell me what you honestly think… I just need you to be honest."_

_ "Chloe…" she began. "I don't know how to put this…"_

_ The red head cringed and prepared herself for the worst._

_ "I mean I thought you were going to say something like you were abused or something. I really don't mean for this to sound mean, but why are you crying honey? You're ok!"_

_ "W-what?" Chloe sniffled._

_ "I'm sorry I know I should be supportive and stuff, but I mean this really isn't a problem. There's nothing wrong with you, and there's no way this changes our friendship at all! I mean of course if there is a problem, I'm here for you. But don't look at this as a bad thing… it's just another fact about my amazing best friend."_

_ "I… I, thank you. Thanks Bre," she melted into her friend's embrace. _

And nothing had changed. They were still the best of friends. Chloe still hadn't dated anyone or even slept with a girl. Well except for in college, but that was a drunken college girl thing.

She was starting to feel as if her lack of relationship was the thing that was missing in her life. She wanted someone who she could tell everything to, someone she could fight with and make up in the same minute. She didn't believe in _love_, per say. She loved Aubrey, and her family, of course, but the whole idea of true love… she just didn't buy into it.

Sighing, Chloe began getting ready to sleep. After brushing her teeth and getting on PJs, she climbed into her big, empty bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The station was buzzing with activity as Chloe walked in the next morning. She sifted though the crowd, trying to figure out what everyone was crowding around. Turns out it wasn't a _what_ it was a_ who_.

"Chloe!" her producer shouted. "Come meet your new co-anchor. This is Beca!"

Chloe looked at the girl as she walked toward them. She had long, hazelnut, hair. Her eyes were a dark blue that almost looked grey. She had an adorable shy smile that gave away the fact that her heavy eyeliner and punk clothes were just an act. This girl was a sweet heart. And Chloe was in trouble.

"Hey," the girl, Beca, said and stuck out her hand.

Chloe shook it, feeling a slight shock at the brief contact with the girl. It took her a couple seconds to recover, but then she was back to her self.

"Hi! I can't wait to work with you. Have you ever anchored before?" Beca shook her head. "Oh, well I'm sure you'll love it! I do. So did Bre…"

"She was the blonde that did it with you? I'm sorry she left." Beca said, looking a little uncomfortable with talking about the girl she was replacing.

"Oh, no, it's fine! I'm so excited for her. She's having a baby!" Chloe bounced excitedly.

"Oh, yeah, that's exciting," Beca still looked a little uncomfortable. Chloe suddenly got an idea to make her more comfortable.

Rushing forward, Chloe wrapped the slightly shorter girl in a hug. After a couple seconds, she released the tense girl. "You looked uncomfortable, I thought that might help." Seeing the tense look and blush on the girl's cheeks she pursed her lips. "Or maybe not…"

"It's just," Beca coughed. "It's my first day, y'know. I _just_ graduated and I can't even believe I got this job. I don't want to mess it up." Then as if realizing what she just said, the brunette straightened up and spoke again, "I mean, even if anchoring is totally lame."

The red head laughed at this and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, I'll show you wardrobe!"

* * *

**A/N: If you do plan on following this, keep in mind I'm kind of unpredictable with updating, and updates will probably stay around this length. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Things Around The Office Should Be Fun

**A/N: Sorry for formatting problems last chapter, the time-breaks I used didn't work on here. I fixed it. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"So we have to choose what we wear?" Beca looked at the large closet with hundreds of different clothing styles- but none she was used to.

"Yeah!" Chloe grinned. "The network wants it to be our fashion choices but they want to have a little control, you know? So they have this closet and we can wear anything we want from it."

"Ok…" the shorter girl looked skeptical. "I don't know how well I can pull off these. I mean I knew I couldn't wear this," she gestured over her body. "But I at least thought someone would be choosing what I wear. I don't know were to start."

Chloe smiled at the girl who seemed so lost in a place that almost all girls are most comfortable in- a giant closet full of clothes. They weren't even super buisnessy and news anchory, they were actually cute.

"I can help you out until you get in the swing of things," the red head offered.

Smiling, Beca nodded. Chloe was nothing like she expected her to be. Of course she had seen her on the news and she'd always been bubbly and nice, but she thought it was just a character for the public. In her years at UCLA she'd interned at a different news station (not nearly as popular) and found that once the camera turns off, people change. But not Chloe.

It hit Beca hard when she thought about it. She never let herself become too invested in how someone appears on TV, because chances are they really aren't the person you're seeing. That's why she was never a 'fan' of anyone. But, oh boy, was she a fan of Chloe now.

The girl's TV personality was flawless and her actual personality was even better. It would be nice to work with someone that didn't think the earth revolved around them.

"So we have all day until we go live, I have to finish some paperwork and then do you maybe want to do lunch?" Chloe asked, suddenly a little nervous for an unexplainable reason.

"That sounds nice," the brunette nodded softly. Again, as if realizing she was being too soft for her persona, she corrected herself. "Uh, I mean, yeah ok." _Not much better Mitchell, _she thought to herself.

The two girls parted ways, and while Chloe went to her office to work, Beca took her extra time to explore the station a little more.

She decided to first go to the studio where they filmed the actual live shows. Approaching the anchor desk, she was surprised when a voice popped up behind her.

"Beca right?" a boy with curly hair and wide smile held out his hand for her. "I'm Benji. I work camera A."

The brunette gave him a half smile and shook his hand. "Hey," she replied.

"So do you need to be shown around or anything? I'm your guy for that. Oh, and who have you met?"

"Well I've only officially met the producer, Casey. And I've got welcomes from a lot of the crew," she thought for a second. "And I met Chloe Beale."

Benji smiled, "She's great isn't she? Nothing like you'd expect a local celebrity, huh? Especially in LA."

"That's exactly what I was thinking! She does seem like a really good person," she grinned at her and the boy's similar thoughts.

"She is! Now, you need to meet Stacie. She does the teleprompter, and you're going to want to get on her good side or she might feed you some embarrassing lines," the cameraman grabbed her hand and began leading her somewhere backstage.

Beca laughed at what she assumed was a joke. At her laughter, Benji turned around and gave her a serious look.

"Dude, are you serious?" she asked.

"Sadly, yes," he nodded. "Last year Chloe needed a sub for a day. It was this guy that was just so… _Hollywood._ Anyway, he came onto Stacie and she changed all his teleprompter lines."

"That's actually pretty funny," she chuckled. "I think I'll like her."

"Oh, everyone does. I mean even that guy kept going after her after the show."

* * *

Chloe had only been in her office for 20 minutes when she realized she didn't have nearly as much work as she'd thought. She was completely done and it was only 11:30. Well maybe Beca would be ok with having an early lunch.

She walked out of her office to look for the small brunette. The first place she looked was where they had parted, which, yes, was rather silly. Beca wouldn't just stand there for 20 minutes. But she needed to start somewhere.

Wandering around for a little longer, Chloe found herself going backstage. Smiling when she saw her new co-anchor with Benji and Stacie.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, approaching them.

"Just trying to get onto Stacie's good side to avoid another Jerry Huston mishap," Beca laughed.

"Well I can't say that coming onto me would get _you_ on my bad side," Stacie smirked and then laughed at the blush spreading over Beca's face.

The short girl quickly recovered, though. "As if," she lightly pushed Stacie's shoulder.

Chloe and Benji laughed at the two girls, who were obviously becoming fast friends. A pang of jealousy hit the red head at this thought.

_I'll be working more closely with her, don't worry, we'll get close too,_ she thought to herself. She couldn't even try to deny the small crush that was forming for the girl in the back of her mind.

"So I'm done with my work, would you be interested in a semi-early lunch?" Chloe asked Beca.

Before she could answer, Benji jumped in, "Actually, I was going to show her office, is that alright? Then she's all yours."

"Of course, I'll meet you out front, ok Beca?" she nodded and then she and Beca left the room.

"Oh my god she's so hot!" Stacie gasped as soon as the door closed.

"I thought I was to gay one," Chloe laughed.

"Well, I may be heterosexual, but I could _definitely _be heteroflexible for her," the brunette looked dreamily into the distance. Chloe didn't even want to know what was going through her head.

"Come on Chlo, you are the gay one. So you must be head over heals for that sweet little thang," Stacie winked.

"Shut up! I don't even know her. Although with the conversations I have had with her, I can tell she tries desperately to hide the fact that she's not as badass as she looks. It's kind of adorable…" now it was Chloe's turn to stare into the distance, thinking of their new co-worker.

"Oh, yeah, things should be fun around the office," Stacie laughed.

* * *

**A/N: suggestions welcome :) thanks again for reading.**


End file.
